Blizna
by Mag8889
Summary: ; czytajcie, czytajcie...


-Założę się, że nie trafisz w ostatnią bilę! – Wychrypiał Freeman po jednym głębszym.

Z trudem zogniskował wzrok na białej bili, jakoś krzywo spoczywającej na zielonym aksamicie stołu. Czarna bila zdecydowanie…

Przechylił głowę, by położenie kuli zgadzało się z nieco falującą powierzchnią…

Tak, zdecydowanie dziś miał dobry dzień, dobry na wszelkie zakłady. Jeszcze raz poprawił okulary, jakby były jego tajną bronią!

- To co, koleś? Grasz czy nie?

Trochę chwiał się na nogach, ale to nie powód by ustępować przed srogą miną dwumetrowego metala w dżinsowej kamizelce.

Gęsty dym papierosowy znów zaczął gryźć go w oczy. Zmrużył je, więc, nadal sądząc, że jest niezwykle miły. Pozostali goście w barze, a szczególnie ci dookoła stołów bilardowych, jakoś tak powoli zaczęli się wycofywać…

Toby, jego najlepszy kumpel, ponarzekał coś wystraszony jego pomysłem. Jednak Gordon poczuł się niesłychanie towarzysko. Nagle poczuł, że musi znaleźć sobie nowych kumpli! Toby już mu nie wystarczał, poza tym, ciągle chodził naćpany!

- No dalej koleś, zagrywaj! – Wrzasnął Gordon, jakby chciał poinformować o rozkazie wszystkich w barze.

I klepnął w stół ręką!

Wielkolud z czarną czupryną, coś burknął i bardzo powoli odłożył swój kij na stół. Tuż obok opróżnionego kufla tego upierdliwego studenta.

Student jednak, jakby niezbyt przejął się tym faktem, łypiąc na niego z uśmiechem spod półprzymkniętych oczu. Gdy nagle poczuł, że coś mocno ciągnie go za rękę. Wystraszył się.

- Aaa!

Wtedy odezwał się jego wewnętrzny głos.

- Spierdalamy stąd! – Brzmiał zupełnie jak Toby.

Bo to był Toby. Jakby od niechcenia, spity student oporował. Toby szarpnął raz jeszcze, ale Gordon był silniejszy. Wtedy obaj usłyszeli trzask. Trzask grubego szkła. Gordon uchylił się odruchowo i wyrwał dłoń z uścisku kumpla. Spojrzał przed siebie i natychmiast wytrzeźwiał.

Grube, karbowane szkło, zakończone ostrymi, bogato rzeźbionymi krawędziami, mieniło się w światłach lamp, jak dzieło sztuki szklarskiej. Poza chwilową fascynacją, Gordon poczuł, że robi mu się słabo.

To był zły pomysł, zły pomysł…

Usłyszał swój ciężki, astmatyczny oddech. Jakby nikogo tutaj nie było, tylko grubo rżnięte szkło, trzymane za uchwyt pucharu, tuż przed jego twarzą.

- Ha!

Student zrobił unik. Krawędź o centymetr minęła szyję.

Toby wrzasnął coś o wzywaniu policji, ale w tym lokalu, policja była rzadkim gościem. Sięgnął do telefonu w kieszeni, lecz ciężki wzrok szerokiego kolesia z brodą od razu go naprostował.

Gordon zasyczał z bólu, gdy wskakiwał na stół bilardowy po lewej. Świeża krew kapała mu z podbródka jak zaproszenie na kolację dla ekscentrycznych wampirów. Czerwona plama natychmiast bladła po zetknięciu z zieloną wykładziną stołu. Nie zdążył nawet sprawdzić rany dłonią.

- Rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaa! –Zaryczał wielki metal i zamachnął się na studenta pięścią.

Gordon jeszcze raz zanurkował i przerolował się przez blat. Wylądował na ziemi. Ogień krążył w całym jego ciele, ale bał się jak sto diabłów! Niestety, tam gdzie dał susa, zagrodził mu drogę drugi wielki koleś.

Gordon dał krok wstecz. Pucaty podbródek natychmiast zasłonił mu świat.

- Aaaahhhh! – Zawył znowu ktoś za plecami.

Wystraszony student odwrócił się i cofnął z przerażania, prosto w brzuszysko przyjacielskiego misiaka.

Przed nim, czarnowłosy facet miotał się jak szaleniec. Odbił się od stołu. Przez chwilę wytrzeszczył oczy, piorunując Gordona.

Jedna ręka z znikąd zaciskała się na szyi czarnogrzywego, a druga, panicznie próbowała wytrącić mu z dłoni śmiercionośny szklany kastet.

Cała koszmarna figura zrobiła piruet. Nogi w spodniach khaki zawirowały nad ziemią. Toby spanikował i zwiększył nacisk na grdyce przeciwnika. Czuł, że się zsuwa… Do diabła! Nie ma już nic do stracenia! Ciało wielkoluda osłabło, ale szklany kastet wreszcie znalazł drogę.

- Toby, nie! – Krzyknął Gordon w rozpaczy.

Za sekundę gościu potnie jego kumpla! Wyskoczył do przodu. Wtedy wielkie łapy schwytały go za ramiona. Świat z lekka zawirował.

- Zostaw go! – usłyszał krzyk przyjaciela.

Gordon szybko kucnął. Zaskoczony napastnik zachwiał się. Wtedy odwrócił się i z całej siły walnął go w jaja.

Coś głośno huknęło i szkło znów zabrzęczało, rozpryskując się na tysiące kawałków.

Świat stał się bardzo zamglony. Gordon poczuł, że się unosi, ale nic nie mógł poradzić. Uśmiechnął się wylewnie, jakby mózg znów zalał się alkoholem.

- Zostaw go, skurwielu! – głos Tobego był trochę przytłumiony. Ale co on miał na myśli, ten ćpun Toby… przecież…

Łup!

Ból, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł, przeszył najpierw jego podbródek. Chciał zawyć, ale agonia utknęła mu w gardle, a z oczu popłynęły łzy. Bilardowa bila zadźwięczała, wpadając do łuzy.

Poczuł smak krwi. Bardzo powoli otworzył najpierw prawe, potem lewe oko.

Twarda powierzchnia pod nim okazała się stołem bilardowym. Cóż za niespodzianka…Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, w pośpiechu zaczął odwracać się na plecy. Każda kość w jego ciele została indywidualnie obita.

Gdzieś dookoła dudnił głos kumpla. Mocno zdenerwowany, ale jednak spokojniejszy.

Gordon sięgnął, by poprawić okulary, bo świat nadal był zamglony, ale ich nie znalazł na twarzy. Za to wielka twarz przez sekundę wpatrywała mu się w oczy. Wzrokiem, który mógłby zabić, gdyby zabijany dobrze widział.

- To była ostatnia bila, mięczaku!

I pchnął go na blat.

Świat znów pociemniał na chwilę.

Kiedy Freeman otworzył ponownie oczy, widział wyraźnie twarz swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Była bardzo zatroskana. Toby wycierał mu podbródek zmiętolonym papierowym ręcznikiem. Gordona wszystko bolało, łącznie z głową, jakby kac po mieszance likieru wiśniowego, wódki, rumu, znowu wódki i piwa, już chciał zadomowić się w jego czaszce. Brakowało miejsca na mózg...

W oddali usłyszał dźwięk syren.

Toby przytrzymał go, gdy znów zaczął się słaniać na krześle.

- Spokojnie, spokojnie… Jak przywalił tobą o stół to myślałem, że nie… Myślałem, kurde, ciesz się, że to tylko broda! Przynajmniej tylko tu krwawi!

- Boli… - wymamrotał Gordon.

- Tak, masz zajebiście wielką śliwę i zajebiście paskudną ranę na tej śliwie… Na twoim miejscu zapuściłbym brodę… Laski je lubią!

Gordon spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale w tym momencie był to sadomasochizm… Przełknął ślinę z wysiłkiem.

Usłyszeli hałas policji i paramedyków wpadających przez drzwi.

- Mam laski i bez tego… Toby…

Jeden z medyków rzucił się na Gordona z pielęgnacyjną nadgorliwością. Ktoś odsunął Tobiego…

- Toby, kurde… A dlaczego ty…

- Boże, ten koleś w okularach to jakiś kolejny kanibal? - Wyszeptał ktoś zbyt głośno.

- Spokojnie, niech pan nic nie mówi – Domagał się lekarz, świecąc mu w oczy wkurwiająca latarką.

Poszkodowany zmarszczył gniewnie czoło. Zamachał bezskutecznie rękami. Nie lubił, gdy ludzie kręcili się wokół niego w taki sposób.

Jeden z policjantów spojrzał się na niego. Rozpoznał Gordona, z pewnością… Kolejne wezwanie do tego narowistego studenta.

- …i wtedy jeden wielki facet przywalił nim o stół…- dało się słyszeć gorączkowe zeznania Tobiego.

- Możliwy lekki wstrząs mózgu...

Świat znowu zachodził mgłą, ale to chyba przez jakiś zastrzyk, jaki mu właśnie dali… A może nic nie dali? Nie takie rzeczy się brało…

-… ty nie masz lasek...ale masz mnie..? – wymamrotał Gordon, zapominając o co właściwie chciał zapytać przyjaciela.


End file.
